


The Company In The Modern Era

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says, Thorin Oakenshield and Company on Facebook. Only a few things are for sure the converstations will be weird, you will be laughing and Freya will be introduced</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin Oakenshield uploads picture to Facebook – Fili and Kili as dwarfling kissing a close friend of theirs

Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and 9 other friends like this

 

Fili: That is embarrassing, I hope Freya Knight doesn't see this

 

Kili: Agreed, she will ever die of embarrassment like us, not take any notice or put up a revenge picture

 

Bofur: I don't know what your so embarrassed about lad, it was taken in a time where it was classed as innocent

Fili, Kili, Balin, Thorin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin like this.

 

Dwalin: You're forgetting lads, Fili and Kili were never innocent, especially when it comes to being around Freya, who was just as if not worse than the pair put together

 

Fili: We are on here too you know

Freya Knight and Kili liked this

 

Kili: Hey Fre how are you?

 

Freya Knight: I'm normal Kee, planning revenge on Dwalin and our dear Thorin Oakenshield :P

Fili liked this

 

Ori: That's not good, look out for your weapons lads, you know how Freya has a habit of swapping them when no one is looking

 

Bilbo Baggins: I know I am going to sound incredibley thick but who is Freya Knight?

 

Freya Knight: Fili and Kili's childhood friend, third member of the mischievous trio and a general pain in the butt, nice to meet you Bilbo the burglar hobbit.

 

Dwalin: She is either Fili or Kili's future wife, we haven't quite guessed yet

Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gandalf, Bifur Bofur and Bombur liked this

 

Freya Knight: It's funny how I suddenly found my main target

Fili and Kili liked this

 

Freya Knight uploaded a video of Dwalin dancing nude in the moon light

Fili, Kili, Nori, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, Bofur and 7 others liked this

 

Dwalin: Where did you get that?

 

Kili: Come on Dwalin you don't think Fre would actually tell you did you?

 

Fili: Cause he did, nice video Fre LMAO

 

Freya Knight: Thank you :D

 

Gandalf: You see Bilbo dwarves have a lighter happier side

 

Bilbo Baggins: I have to admit it's surprising seeing this new side of Dwalin

Freya Knight, Kili, Fili and Thorin Oakenshield liked this

 

Freya Knight: Still gives me nightmares

 

Dwalin: FREYA!!!!!!

 

Balin: Pay up lads Freya won, she got Dwalin to shout her name on a social media site

 

Dwalin: WHAT

 

Thorin Oakenshield: The Trio came up with an idea to get one of us to shout their name over a social media site, the rest of us bet wagers on who's name would be shouted

 

Freya Knight: Pretty easy to do too

Fili, Kili, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Thorin, Bilbo and 3 others liked this

 

Fili: How did you get that video

 

Freya Knight: The same way I got the one of Gandalf pretending his staff was a light-saber, Thorin dancing to Hey Brother, Balin acting like a ninja, and all other embarrassing video I have

 

Bilbo Baggins: You must show me those video some time

Kili and Fili liked this

 

Freya Knight: Any time just ask

 

Fili: If you ever need anything mischievous to happen or have a bit of fun with us don't hesitate to ask

 

Kili: We don't charge anything or bite promise

 

Freya Knight: Speak for yourself wolf boy

Fili, Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo liked this

 

Kili: Wolf Boy, says the panther girl

Fili liked this

 

Fili: What does that make me, or shouldn't I ask?

 

Kili: Shouldn't ask

 

Freya Knight: A lion boy

 

Bilbo Baggins: A Wolf, Panther and Lion, I think they suit you, all can be calm and relaxed as well as dangerous, oh and all wild can't forget that.

 

Azog The Defiler: This conversation is over, Thorin Oakenshield your time is up

 

Freya Knight: Not to be rude or anything but aren't you supposed to be dead

 

Fili: Uncle Thorin

 

Thorin Oakenshield: …...................................................

 

Kili: I think he is finally lost for words

 

Freya Knight: No you think

 

Bofur: As amusing as I think this is what the sarcasm and particle jokes, I think someone should check on Thorin

 

Bilbo Baggins: That's a good idea, I nominate Dwalin

Fili, Kili, Freya Knight, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin and Gandalf liked this

 

Dwalin: Why me?

 

Gloin: You failed to noticed what Freya was up to and you happen to be right next door, oh and the toughest dwarf here

 

Nori: Nice explanation

 

Freya Knight: Thorin you okay over there, you have rather quiet which to be honest is scary

 

Thorin Oakenshield: That Pale Orc was killed, I killed him how is he alive

 

Azog The Defiler: How mistake you were, I was injured not killed and still hold to my vow of ending your bloodline

 

Freya Knight: Azog The Defiler, do you destroy neatly filed paper or something?

Fili, Thorin Oakenshield, Kili, Balin, Bifur and Dwalin liked this

 

Azog The Defiler: I swear you boy will be the first to die at my hands

 

Freya Knight: Good luck finding me, since you clearly can't see things properly or read them not sure which

 

Kili: Here's something we can all do, but before I tell you. AZOG HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY FRIEND

 

Fili: Azog the Defiler, if you threaten any member of my family or my friends, it won't be Thorin coming for you, it will be me

 

Freya Knight: What were you going to suggest Kili

 

Kili: We block Azog the file destroyer

 

Thorin Oakenshield: Agreed!

Fili, Freya Knight, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, Kili and 12 others liked this

 

Azog The Defiler has been blocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwalin: I wonder who Freya Knight would end up marrying out of Fili and Kili?

 

Thorin Oakenshield: Not this again but if I had to answer I would say Fili

 

Balin: I would have said Kili but you would know the three better than anyone

 

Gandalf uploads a video of Freya Knight do the dance to You Just Got Loki'd

Fili, Kili, Thorin Oakenshield and 11 other friends liked this

 

Freya Knight: I remember that, I got bored a few days ago

 

Fili: Nice dance Fre, and what is all this about Marriage

 

Dwalin: Nothing?

 

Thranduil Greenleaf: There is clearly something happening although I wouldn't have imagined Dwarves discussing Marriage

 

Thorin Oakenshield: And this has something to do with you how?

 

Thranduil Greenleaf: I just happened to be on here and come across this, just added my opinion

 

Kili: And insult

Freya Knight, Fili, Thorin Oakenshield and 12 others liked this

 

Freya Knight: About the Marriage thing, Dwalin why do you care who I marry?

 

Fili: That's a good question

 

Bilbo Baggins: I would loved to have argued and come up with a defence for Dwalin but Freya does have a point

Freya Knight liked this

 

Dwalin: The answer to your question Freya is because some of us might have wagers on it

 

Kili: Freya I suddenly know what you mean about having a main target

Fili and Freya Knight liked this

 

Freya Knight: Then it won't come as any surprise to learn I'm courting both of them

 

Thorin Oakenshield: WHAT, WHEN, ARE YOU CRAZY AND HOW DID YOU CONVINCE DIS

 

Dis: Oh Dear Brother it was my idea, it look some convincing to get Freya to agree but it worked

 

Thorin Oakenshield: WHAT, I'm, I'm, I'm so confused

 

Fili: Told you we should have waited until he was drunk

Freya Knight, Kili, Dis and Dain Ironfoot liked this

 

Kili: Besides uncle Thorin we do everything together why not this

 

Nori: I like your thinking can imagine the wedding already

 

Ori: I think Thorin has ever fainted or had his life flash before his eyes

 

Bombur: Or had a heart attack, either way someone should check on him

 

Dori: This has to be a joke in order for the trio to teach us a lesson about doing wagers on them it has to be it has never happened before

 

Gloin: If it is a joke then why is Dis part of it

 

Balin: There is always a first for everything, if it is true I don't see why it can't happened

 

Bofur: Aye the trio manage to create firsts for a lot of things including getting all of us on here

 

Thorin: I think I would rather face the bunch of trolls or Azog and Bolg

 

Freya: Ouch

Fili and Kili liked this

 

Dis: What exactly is wrong with this, you would get what you want and they would be happy

 

Bifur: Princess Dis does have a good point there

 

Dwalin: That is the last thing I would have ever expected

 

Kili: Do you think we should tell them?

 

Thorin Oakenshield: Tell us what

 

Freya Knight: Lord Elrond of Rivendell married us while we were there, A ranger was in attendence and a few other elves.

 

Thorin Oakenshield: WHAT!

 

Dis: Aye he was kind enough to send pictures to me, Freya looked so lovely in her white dress

 

Elrond: I believe the ranger you are referring to is Aragorn son of Arathorn, I have to admit it was a lovely wedding

 

Thranduil Greenleaf: You married two dwarf men to one dwarf lady are you insane? How could it have been beautiful

 

Aragorn: Nope not insane he just has respect for others in middle earth that just his own kind plus it was a once in a life time thing to witness

 

Dain Ironfoot: Alright Freya, Fili, Kili please tell me the truth if this a joke.

 

Dis: Are there any signs point to it being a joke

 

Freya Knight: Shall we put them out of their misery although it is fun to watch.

 

Fili: Okay I married Freya at Rivendell, Kili was a witness. Elrond, Aragorn and Mum all agreed to be part of the joke if we happen to try it

 

Oin: You got us there laddie, I'm pretty sure Thorin was close to busting a cap

 

Dwalin: Not close, he did bust a cap

 

Thorin Oakenshield: You three are minx's but lesson learnt will not do wagers on you three and marriage again

 

Kili: Oh Uncle Thorin before I forget I married an Elf

 

Thorin Oakenshield: What! Your joking

 

Tauriel: Nope that would be me

 

Legolas Greenleaf: That's why you have been avoiding me when I want to talk about dwarves

 

Thranduil Greenleaf: Why on earth would you want to talk about such ugly creatures

 

Tauriel uploaded a video of Thranduil talking nicely about dwarves

Freya Knight, Fili, Kili, Thorin Oakenshield and 15 other liked this

 

Thorin Oakenshield: Where you mainly talking about me?

 

Thranduil Greenleaf: No, why would I do that, you are an ugly being with you short hight, beards and long hair

 

Freya Knight: Looks like Thranduil admires Thorin, and not every dwarf has a beard just the men

 

Bifur: This conversation is going weird

Everyone liked this


	3. Chapter 3

Freya Knight: Merry Christmas everyone hope your wishes come true xxx

 

Kili, Fili, Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, and 23 other liked this

 

Kili: I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need

 

Fili: Not this again, you do it every year

 

Freya Knight liked this

 

Bilbo Baggins: Wow I really must get to know you all better

 

Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee liked this

 

Kili: I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas Tree

 

Thorin Oakenshield: Remind me not to get you anything next year

 

Dis: Now now Thorin, you said that last year

 

Freya Knight: And the year before that :P

 

Kili: I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know

 

Freya Knight: Oh for Durin's sake, someone cut the cables

 

Fili: Already on it Freya Knight :D

 

Freya Knight, Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin, Bifur and 9 others liked this

 

Frodo Baggins: Uncle Bilbo, do you know these people?

 

Bilbo Baggins: Indeed I do, they are the dwarves I went on my great journey with

 

Freya Knight: And Dwelf

 

Kili: Make my wish come true

 

Dwalin: Please tell me you found that power cable Fili

 

Thorin Oakenshield, Freya Knight, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, and 6 other liked this

 

Kili: All I want for Christmas is ….... Yoooooooooooooou

 

Gloin: And Cut okay that's a wrap everyone

 

Oin: Do you need a remedy for your throat lad I could hear you from here

 

Freya Knight: Imagine what it's like being in the same room as him

 

Fili, Thorin Oakenshield, Dis, Dain Ironfoot and Bilbo Baggins liked this

 

Pippin Took: I would love to spend the day with the ones that Uncle Bilbo said we were most like

 

Samwise Gamgee: So Fili, Kili and Freya Knight

 

Thorin Oakenshield: WHAT! How are my two nephews and Lady Freya similar to your three nephews and their friends?

 

Gandalf: You mean other than the obvious

 

Aragorn: This is oddly rather amusing, though not as much as the joke the trio played on the rest of the company

 

Merry Brandybuck: What joke?

 

Bilbo Baggins: Freya Knight, Fili and Kili got revenge for the wagers the others did on them about marriage

 

Freya Knight: Good times :D

 

Thorin Oakenshield: The day you the confused me, made me choke on both food and drink and almost gave me a heart attack

 

Dain Ironfoot: Don't forget the life flashing before your eyes bit

 

Dis, Fili, Kili, Freya Knight, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bofur and 6 others liked this

 

Kili: Why isn't my music working?

 

Freya Knight: …........ :O

 

Fili: Err the orcs killed the power cable

 

Freya Knight: o.O

 

Kili: Yeah right! You should write stories for a living brother

 

Legolas: Now I can understand what Aragorn and Tauriel meant by dwarves have sense of humours

 

Dain Ironfoot: For Durin's sake, elves all the same maybe an exception can be made for Tauriel

 

Frodo Baggins: Who is Durin?

 

Gandalf: He was the first Dwarven king, his direct descendants are known as the Line of Durin, five of which are on here

 

Samwise Gamgee: Wait are they who?

 

Freya Knight: Lady Dis, Thorin Oakenshield, Dain Ironfoot, Fili Lion-heart and Kili Wolf-spirit

 

Frodo Baggins: Pretty memorable names

 

Dain Ironfoot: Yeah shame only three of them are true

 

Azog the Defiler: Now I know who my targets are

 

Freya Knight: Wow finished destroying the local offices if so there's another block of them a couple streets down

 

Bolg: Death will come on swift wings to you of Durin's Line

 

Fili: Death has wings. Are you sure?

 

Kili: Hey my music centre is working again

 

Bofur: See if you can scare the pale orcs off lad,

 

Fili, Freya Knight, Thorin Oakenshield and 17 others liked this

 

Kili: DO THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME AT ALL


End file.
